


【朱修】栽培少年

by yumikirina



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 00:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumikirina/pseuds/yumikirina
Summary: 改编自手游《栽培少年》。春天种下一个鲁鲁修，秋天能收获很多很多个鲁鲁修噢~





	【朱修】栽培少年

栽培少年

这是个悲伤的故事。  
骑士一度失去他的皇帝，变成不会哭也不会笑的人偶，直到生命最终来临。  
他们在理想乡重逢对方的身影，彼此牵起熟悉的手，走过不那么漫长的路，在岔道口必须面对再次分离。  
骑士去往美丽的新世界，他的皇帝必须留下，继续形单影只地徘徊停留。  
还没到他解脱的时候，皇帝这样对骑士说。  
每个做过恶事的皇帝，都要面对赎罪的年限，他的苦难还没到头。  
那样要多久？骑士这样问。  
皇帝想了很久，他给骑士一颗种子。  
这是我的魂片，如果你将来还记得，就把我种出来吧。  
说着不明瞭的话，皇帝的微笑依然温柔和煦。  
骑士牢牢攥着那颗胜过生命的种子，不发一言，深深眷恋地抚过皇帝柔软的头发。  
这是逾矩，皇帝纵容了他的骑士。  
他们深切的目光彼此交缠，仿佛要记住最后的样貌。  
他们在深重迷雾中再度分离。

***

春天种下一颗种子，秋天能收获许多鲁鲁修。枢木朱雀这般深信不疑。  
在他十岁那年深冬，泡着家乡的温泉，迷迷糊糊快要睡去的小少年做了一个梦，那是关于一个恶逆皇帝和他的背叛骑士。少年再度睁开眼睛，他已经变回了原本该有的样子。  
露天温泉里突然出现一位漂亮的魔女，她抚弄绿色的长发，赤身裸体对毫不吃惊的少年说：你还留着那颗种子吗？  
那颗种子已经深深扎根在名为枢木朱雀的个体心里，只要他思念，手心便会出现美丽的七色虹彩，露出种子原本的模样。  
魔女告诉少年朱雀，一颗种子可以生出不同的鲁鲁修，收集那些魂片形态，就能让鲁鲁穿过漫长的赎罪年限，重新回到这个世界。  
至于怎么种出不同的鲁鲁修就要靠朱雀的悟性（和运气）了。  
魔女神秘地推销口吻：好好照顾那些魂片，可以增加亲密度喔。  
外表少年实则早已度过漫长岁月的朱雀挑起眉毛，想去了奇怪的地方。

***

朱雀把七彩种子放进人工培养土，浇水七天，生出一个嫩黄的花骨朵，再过七天，花苞绽放，掉出一个水手服版的幼鲁鲁。  
水手服幼鲁鲁半睁紫水晶大眼睛，打着哈欠，在朱雀臂弯睡得香甜。  
这是第一个鲁鲁修，也是前世的朱雀第一次见到的鲁鲁修。

朱雀把七彩种子放进清水中，生出一个纯白的花苞，掉出一个道场服幼鲁鲁。  
道场服幼鲁鲁挺起腰板望着朱雀，令他忍不住摸摸脑袋。  
那是十岁的鲁鲁修看到朱雀在道场练习稽古，十分好奇，当天代课的老师给鲁鲁修换上朱雀的道场服，让他好好体验一次。穿着道场服的鲁鲁修非常拘谨，似乎很在意自己的形象，大概是第一次直接替换了服饰没来得及好好打理自己，些微瑟缩着却不愿在大人们面前胆怯。

朱雀把七彩种子放进大理碎石盆中，生出一朵棱角尖锐的黑石花，掉出来穿着华丽的小皇子版幼鲁鲁。  
那是朱雀未曾见过的鲁鲁修，孩童的眼神犀利而充满不信任，盯着他手里的牛奶盒，一副冷哼拒绝的模样，虽然很可爱也令人很心疼。  
朱雀抱起小皇子鲁鲁，温柔哄他直到喝光牛奶，小皇子鲁鲁满足地打个饱嗝，晕乎乎睡了过去。他小小的拳头始终紧拽朱雀的衣角，睡颜充满不安。

七彩种子再也没有开出花朵，朱雀照顾三个小小的鲁鲁修，过了第一年。

*** 

雨水那天，神秘的七彩种子出现在庭院，发出耀眼的光芒。朱雀打开窗户，看见穿着阿什福德学园校服的鲁鲁修，茫然地望着他所在的房子，仿佛无言的思索。  
朱雀将鲁鲁修迎进门，递给他一条干毛巾，16岁的男孩不停打量他修长的身量，似乎还很难以置信。  
校服版的鲁鲁修很少提及过去，也只字不提娜娜莉，他和其他三个幼小的鲁鲁修一样无法说话。他帮助朱雀收拾家务，照顾三个幼鲁鲁，喂他们吃喝哄他们入睡。朱雀偶尔会感到背后不经意的视线，等到转身询问，校服版的鲁鲁修很快避开目光，不与他接触。

立夏那天，一团热情似火的光影出现在玻璃门后的浴室。朱雀拉开玻璃门，无水浴缸中悠然坐着一个嚣张的身影，见到他露出挑衅的笑容，熟悉的被半遮住那只眼睛下吊着一枚紫水晶，华丽的大氅铺满瓷砖，仿佛他依然躺坐开往EU的皇家列车上的豪华卧座。  
那是曾经遗失的并不美好却十分怀念的碎片，鲁鲁修始终不曾想起的另一个他。但于朱雀，却有诸多无法言说的回忆。  
校服版鲁鲁修站在朱雀身后，眼见另一个自己走出，他微微怔然，面露不解。  
朱雀尴尬地向他介绍：朱利叶斯·金斯利。  
曾经的帝国魅影军师越过旧日的第七骑士，凑近学园时期年轻的男孩兰佩路基，在他颊边落下一个吻，成功令另一个自己僵化。

当朱利叶斯·金斯利总是戏弄校园版鲁鲁修，而后者总是有意无意躲在朱雀背后避免这种尴尬，朱雀对处理这些关系显得万分头疼。与自发照顾三个幼版鲁鲁修的好学生兰佩路基不同，朱利叶斯理所当然享受着周遭的一切，他玩弄人心的手段令三个孩童也对他避如蛇蝎，尽管那并不带恶意。  
和其他鲁鲁修一样，朱利叶斯也不能说话，但“鲁鲁修们”显然有朱雀并不知晓的沟通方式，否则好男孩兰佩路基不会一而再地被恶趣味帝国军师戏弄到面色铁青。  
当然，令朱雀最无奈的是每日房中定时出现的朱利叶斯，那神色透出的明显诉求，令家中还照顾着四个男孩的朱雀万分纠结。他不得不推开朱利叶斯有意无意探将过来的手，在他额前落下令对方不情不愿的一个轻吻，随后将他推出房门，并且警告他不要去打扰年轻的好男孩兰佩路基。

不知不觉到了白露那天，朱雀静静等待一个最初也是最末熟悉的身影出现，房顶上发出的光亮却并不如他所愿。  
朱雀看见一对可爱的黑色小翅膀，那着实令他愣怔瞬许。  
这个鲁鲁修的穿着，也着实不能说是如他一贯的优雅得体，甚至不符合鲁鲁修的美学。  
明显哥特倾向的朋克风摆尾外套，制服诱惑般的白色衬衣连着堪堪过膝的短摆分明是裙式，不伦不类的高筒喇叭袜裤，这套犹如电视上偶像明星开演唱会般华丽的装束，在鲁鲁修见到朱雀露出太过绚烂的笑容，抬起腿的瞬间，分明能看见白皙大腿上漂亮的腿环，以及周围一圈红色刺青。朱雀认为当时自己的瞪大的眼睛，也许和鲁鲁修蹬着那双小皮靴一样用力，幸好没有脱窗。  
那之后这位恶魔小可爱的鲁鲁修经常占用朱雀家的房顶，跟朱利叶斯扭捏奇怪的舞蹈，玩得随心所欲。他不肯拿下背上那对翅膀，尽管朱雀看出那是装上去的，仅仅在朱雀苦口婆心的劝说下临睡前拿掉那个海盗般哥特风单眼照，并且极其羡慕朱利叶斯眼罩上的紫水晶。朱雀发誓不会给小恶魔鲁鲁修打另一个，以免他跟朱利叶斯疯得更厉害。

*** 

这个秋天朱雀过得十分心累，他收获了几只鲁鲁修，只有年轻的学院版兰佩路基男孩给他不少帮助，令他着实省心不少。唯一值得庆幸的事，自从小恶魔鲁鲁修的出现，朱利叶斯找到新乐趣，再也不会夜访而至，缠着他玩暧昧了。  
朱雀开始好奇这个冬天会迎来怎样的访客。到了小雪那天，院子里干瘪的樱花树下出现光芒，朱雀草草披上一件外套，身后跟着担忧他感冒，拿着厚重羽绒服的校园版鲁鲁修。  
那个亮堂堂的发光雪团慢慢涨大，裂出七彩光芒之后，一个身穿奇特燕尾服，戴着华丽礼帽的鲁鲁修好奇地望着这方天地，他手中的红绿相间的魔杖转个不停，那条犹如扑克牌条纹般的红白相间菱形裤子获取朱雀的注意。  
这只鲁鲁修也不会说话，但他十分聪明地在雪地里划下信息。  
初次见面，我是疯帽子鲁鲁修。  
朱雀面对那华丽丽的花体英文，看着对方脱下礼帽做出一个绅士礼仪，瞬间陷入沉默。  
鲁鲁修的魂片形态是否太过……夸张了呢？  
他应该要问问鲁鲁修，那过于聪明极富智慧的大脑，是否同样隐藏过于丰富而夸张的奇思妙想？

第二年春天，樱花开放的季节，朱雀看见一位军人坐在树下喝着学生版鲁鲁修所泡的绿茶，已经见怪不怪了。  
这位身着大正军装却明显比正常军服要华丽得多的“军人”鲁鲁修，腰腹间还露出一些肌肤，显然不是上战场专用。  
当他和小恶魔版鲁鲁修不约而同亲昵起来时，朱雀心中闪过了然的叹息。  
那之后，屋顶上的舞蹈团又多增一名成员。  
朱雀觉得，他越发想念正常的鲁鲁修了，哪怕来的是Zero他也甘之如饴，何况最初也是最末的身影或许与皇帝装的鲁鲁修一样，都是魂片组成的关键。

等到朱雀迎来第四个屋顶舞蹈团团员，穿着一身红白相间劲热服，总是对朱雀露出特别甜美笑容，越发男女莫辩的元气鲁鲁修，他甚至对下个鲁鲁修已经没有更多的奢望。  
朱雀腾出一些地方，方便三个孩子玩闹，更让那几个悠闲自在的鲁鲁修能住得舒坦。彼时，学院版鲁鲁修和穿着橘黄色夹克的休闲服版鲁鲁修同进同出，负责全家的伙食和日常需用，疯帽子鲁鲁修偶尔会跟他们一起行动，他日常给孩子们变魔术，开下午茶会，教导孩子们需用的知识。虽然不明白为什么换一身私服也会出现一个版本的魂片鲁鲁修，朱雀自认没有足够的脑空间思考这样复杂的事，他越发觉得，如果没有自己，这几个鲁鲁修也能互相照顾得妥妥帖帖。  
Zero鲁鲁修出现在雨天的傍晚，与他一同前来的还有一个穿着圆桌骑士服的鲁鲁修，那几乎令朱雀石化当场。鲁鲁修和圆桌骑士服是那么不搭，但他依然友好地朝朱雀摆摆手，那模样比惯常的鲁鲁修多了一丝谦逊，尽管那份傲气仍然不减。  
Zero鲁鲁修对朱雀歉意地鞠躬，朱雀却伸手抱住了他，瞬间很想亲吻，想到家中那堪称军团的鲁鲁修的人数，仿佛预见挨揍的景象，朱雀咬牙忍下去了。  
家中越来越热闹，朱雀隐约感到这趟魂片收集的旅程快要接近尾声。  
他在等待一个人来，一个他此生最重要的人。  
他与之和解，发誓效忠到底。爱了，怜惜了，恨了，伤害了，守护，杀害了，迎来，送别了，那个身着皇帝服，永远淡然微笑，拥抱艳阳与死亡，只属于他的朋友、爱人和君主。  
在理想之乡彼此牵起对方的手，在离别的每一刻依依不舍却始终坚信会再相逢。  
那是最初的梦想，最终的理想。  
朱雀在黑夜中眺望星空，他看见那道华丽的身影在夜幕中缓缓行来，露出释然而满足的微笑。  
身后的房屋灯火通明，不时掠过鲁鲁修们欢乐玩闹的剪影。

*** 

当鲁鲁修们变成一个，朱雀好奇问过那些奇怪的形态。  
他曾经的皇帝，现在的爱人围着爱心围裙，拿着饭勺若有所思，随后说：“那大概是一种幻想吧，C的世界许许多多加诸的意念，也许并不是出于我们的时空。”  
“你的意思是C的世界不仅属于这个世界？”朱雀感到意外。  
“思想是没有限制的，我命令它们不要停下前进的脚步，大略是联动了许多宇宙的多元思维，也许在我们不知道的世界，也有为了‘我们’而祈愿，生出的不同的‘你和我’，渐渐影响了理想乡中逗留的我，才生出许多不同形态的魂片。”鲁鲁修说道。  
“你说的太深奥。”朱雀感叹。  
“就是有人在为我们的幸福祈祷喔。”鲁鲁修微笑。  
Geass是愿望的形态，那些数不清的愿望使我们持续地幸福着，哪怕是不同的次元，不同的宇宙，甚至不知名的多维空间。穿越过一道道思念抵达的愿力，影响了C的世界及与之紧密联系的理想乡，可以让朱雀顺利地将无数个鲁鲁修“种”出来。  
“这是值得感恩的事。”朱雀亲吻鲁鲁修，做出这样的结语。  
“那，你幸福吗？”  
“没有比这更好的。”  
两人紧紧相拥，在圣诞飘雪的夜晚感到无比的温暖。

Fin.


End file.
